Phosphoric ooze
by halcyonharbinger
Summary: After a night out on the town, Fang finds that she has slept with someone that her gut tells her that she probably shouldn't have slept with. Fang x Farron sisters


**Summary:** After a drunken night out on the town, Fang finds that she's slept with someone that her gut tells her she probably shouldn't have slept with...

**OOO**

Oerba Yun Fang lazily stretched out her arms and let out a yawn as she sprawled herself out on her couch. She thought to herself that it must have been her first day off in a long, long time. A long time being maybe a month, if that, according to her.

Her job at Guardian Corps wasn't something that she was particularly enjoying, and what she was enjoying even less was her time she was able to spend in respite at home. Which is why she found herself rejoicing at the fact that she had garnered a few weeks off through sheer hard work and her reluctance to play hooky from work, even when she was feeling much more vile than simply "under the weather".

Not to say that she wouldn't prefer a job that gave you a little more time to yourself, and maybe a much fatter paycheck if she was lucky, and if she kept up her hard work as a soldier, she might be able to weasel her way up the hierarchy to this exact job as lieutenant.

Fang chuckled at this thought as she sat up and started to wonder how she was going to spend this new found spare time. It wasn't exactly something she was still used to only getting maybe a Sunday off work, if she was lucky.

She let out one final stretch as she stood up and glanced at her wall clock, whose hands pointed to 1 o'clock exactly.

_What a stupid question, _she laughed to herself. The brunette threw on some clothes and headed towards the front door to do what she does best.

**OOO**

NORA house wasn't as flashy as you'd imagine it to be, being one of the few establishments near the beach, but it had a certain relaxing allure about it, which is probably what makes it fairly popular among tourists and residents alike; that and the busty manager Lebreau's elusive signature cocktail list in which the ingredients remained a mystery to all but she and her small crew of staff.

Fang was a little apprehensive the first time that her friend and room mate Vanille dragged her there just to try the 'Alraune'. Now, unbeknownst to many residents of Cocoon, this cocktail shares a name with a slug-like creature that is only found in Fang's homeland, Gran pulse. This particular slug-like creature had bright, chromatic leaves adorning it's head, which to any sensible person, it should be clear that this creature was very poisonous, and indeed it was.

This is why Fang was quite alarmed when Vanille suggested that they both go try this unsettling sounding drink that she heard about from an acquaintance at a different bar.

Though after much begging and promising to do chores, Fang found herself at Lebreau's bar with this particular cocktail in hand, which she vowed to never go near again, not because she ended up in hospital due to some sort of poisoning, but because she couldn't recall a single thing of the apparent wild night that ensued.

Despite this, she found herself slowly becoming a regular at this bar before she started her job as a soldier at Guardian Corps.

"Well, well!" Lebreau exclaimed as Fang took her rightful stool at the bar. "Look who decided to drop in!" she laughed.

Lebreau was a brash, tall, curvy woman, who definitely knew how good she looked in skimpy outfits. Fang can even admit that she's been caught staring a few times at the brown-eyed woman's body.

"Did you miss me?" Fang brazenly smiled at scantily clad woman behind the bar.

"I've been hearing too much about you from Vanille to miss you, darling." Lebreau sassed, "Heard you got a job with Guardian Corps; how's that working out for you?"

"Yeah, it's not bad, pretty easy work if you ask me." Fang said, "The usual, by the way."

"I don't know Fang, my memory's kind of rusty from you being away for so long!" Lebreau chortled, putting a tray of glasses in the glasswasher.

Taken aback that Lebreau would forget her favourite, she began to remind her before the ravenette cut in "Kidding. Bresha bourbon coming up."

About an hour and a half was spent in the bar alone before Fang felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

As soon as she answered, she heard a high pitched voice on the other side of the phone with a Pulsian accent akin to her own.

"Vanille? What's up?" she slurred her words.

"Oh Fang, are you drunk already?" Vanille asked, not giving Fang any time to reply, "It doesn't matter, are you free right now?"

Vanille is an upbeat and vibrant girl, whose bright red hair was always tied into wavy pigtails. Her and Fang have been together for a long time, being childhood friends from the village of Oerba. They even moved to Cocoon together after staying there for a few months.

"Yeah, I s'pose. I'm at Lebreau's right now." Fang responded before taking another swig from her third or fourth drink, "Up for a few drinks?"

"You know it! I called to invite you out anyway!" Vanille chirped.

"You'd better hurry up if you want to catch up with me." Fang ended the call and motioned for Lebreau to come over to where she was sitting so that she could ask when she finished her shift.

"In about ten minutes, actually. You got something in mind?" the black haired barmaid inquired.

Fang nodded, "Vanille's heading over here soon. Usual spot?"

It had been about three years since Fang and Vanille moved to Cocoon together. Two since the Alraune mishap. Since then, NORA house had become a place that they both frequented, gaining a drinking buddy, namely Lebreau, who had a private room out the back that was meant mostly for bar staff, which slowly became 'the usual spot'. That was until Fang found a job at Guardian Corps, which in turn took up most of her spare time.

"I'll see you in ten, then!"

**OOO**

Fang wasn't exactly a lightweight but a few months of drinking much less liquor than usual took it's toll on the slowly whirling beige walls.

A radio played softly in the background of the dimly lit room; Fang felt as if she could fall asleep then and there if she wasn't waiting for Vanille and Lebreau! Instead, she took another swig of her drink and set it down on the wooden table next to the couch that she was slothed out on.

"You'd want to get your boots off of that couch, that's new." Lebreau walked into the room, sans her uniform. Instead, she wore more casual clothing.

"Yeah, yeah." Fang lazily swung her feet off of the couch and faced Lebreau. "Vanille here yet?" she asked.

"She's just grabbing us some drinks, even though it should be your shout, being away for so long and all." the barmaid laughed.

It didn't take long for Fang's redhead room mate to enter the room carrying two glasses of liquor, who was accompanied by a smaller, pink-haired girl fumbling the rest of the drinks, who seemed to be about 16, if that.

"Hey, Fang!" Vanille chirped as she handed a glass full of lambent green liquid to Lebreau.

_This isn't going to turn out well._

Fang's sights then shifted to the girl behind Vanille.

"Woah, woah, woah, is she allowed to be in here?" Fang exclaimed, pointing at the seemingly underaged girl who followed behind Vanille.

The brunette found herself confused as Lebreau and Vanille burst into laughter, while the smaller girl stifled a giggle.

"This is Serah, she's been your replacement for the past six months. She's around Vanille's age." Lebreau said after calming down a little.

"Nice to meet you," Serah extended her hand towards Fang, who in a drunken state, forgot to close her mouth after getting a good look at the pink haired girl.

Her otherwise modest clothes clung to her small frame, and most of her hair was pulled into a side pony tail, leaving her bangs framing her soft features and large blue eyes.

This girl was cute.

"Fang," she said, trying to sound as smooth as possible, after her last blunder.

"Serah," she exclaimed while plopping herself beside Fang on the couch, handing her one of the glasses she held.

"Cheers, love."

"So girls, you all get to be the guests of honour who get to try out my new cocktail!" Lebreau exclaimed as she raised her glass, "I call it the Phosphoric ooze! I'm not going to be held accountable for what happens next!" she swirled her drink to reveal that it looked more like suppuration than an actual drink.

"I call shotgun not trying to first." Vanille said as she came to the realisation that this mint-scented cocktail probably wasn't going to settle in her stomach very well at all.

"Oh don't be silly," laughed Serah, "You've been through worse when it comes to Lebreau's creations."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lebreau jested as she took a huge gulp of her drink. "You can't even taste the alcohol."

"That sounds dangerous," Serah said, as she took a small swig, tilting her head back. Fang caught herself looking as the liquor was visible sliding down her long neck. "I'd get into a bit of trouble if I had no idea how much I was drinking." she smiled.

"That's why you guys get to try it out first," Lebreau smirked, "can't let everyone else have all the fun before we do."


End file.
